


Tiger Lily

by ItsLivvvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babies, Body Worship, Cesarean Section, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Power Bottom Louis, Rimming, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, Slightly - Freeform, Smut, Soul Bond, Tattooed Harry, Tattoos, ok maybe a lot, shhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I worked next door and when he walked in, my whole world turned on it's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I had always loved flowers. Lilies and gardenias had been my life since my Gran had started taking me with her to her flower shop when I went to visit. I loved it there and eventually I found my first job there. When my grandparents retired I took over the shop for them. When I turned out omega it didn't really surprise me. I think I'd known all along what I was. The surroundings had changed a lot since I was a kid, but we stayed. The most recent change was a tattoo shop that opened next door. I had always been intrigued by tattoos, but my virgin skin had never seen a tattoo needle. I was almost too scared to do it. So I worked in the flower shop and watched the people coming in and out of the shop next door with coverings over their freshly inked body parts. Sometimes they would come in and buy flowers. They told me about this lovely alpha who tattooed next door. Everyone said he was so handsome and sweet. I wanted to meet him, but that would involve me having to get a tattoo. I just couldn't do that. I was too afraid. Then, my luck changed.

 

I didn't even look up when the bell rang.

"Be with you in a minute!" I yelled.

"Take your time." Said a deep voice and my head flew up so fast I smacked it off the counter.

"Ow." I rubbed the back of my head and straightened up.

"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said placing my hands on the counter and looked right into a smiling face. He had bright green eyes that crinkled at the corners when he smiled and a black eyebrow piercing. His arms were covered in tattoos and the hair atop his head was dark brown, long and slightly curly.

"I'm trying to buy some flowers for my Mum." 

"What does your Mum like?" I asked and he shrugged.

"She likes dainty flowers and pretty colours." He said and I laughed.

"How about some orchids then?" I asked pointing him towards the orchid displays.

"Oh those are lovely." He said."I work at the shop next door and I totally forgot about my Mum's party. You're a lifesaver, um, what's your name?"He asked.

"Louis, what's yours?" I asked leaning on the counter. He walked across the shop to pick out a bouquet.

"Harry." He answered shifting through the flowers.

"Did they hurt?" I asked when he came up to pay for his flowers.

"Did what hurt?" He asked.

"Your tattoos." I said quietly and Harry smiled again.

"It's a needle on your skin of course it's going to hurt a bit, but not really. It doesn't hurt that much." He answered looking at my suspiciously."Why? Did you want to get a tattoo Louis?" He leaned forward, exposing the two swallows inked across his collarbone. I couldn't help but stare a little.

"Um, yes and no. I've always kind of wanted one, but I'm too chicken to do it." I explained.

"What tattoo were you thinking of?" Harry asked. I swallowed hard and shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not ever actually going to do it." I mumbled, but he seemed genuinely interested.

"No, Louis tell me." He said and I looked at the ground."Look me in the eye and tell me what you want." 

"I wanted to get a peony tattooed on my chest, up near my shoulder, for my Gran. She owned this place first and that was her favourite flower." I said, finally caving to his wishes. He smiled, that silver lip ring of his moving in a way that made me want to lean over the counter and kiss him.

"I can do that." My eyes widened.

"I um, I don't know about it. I'm not sure I want to." I stuttered and he laughed. He placed his arm on the counter and pointed to this penguin, it looked like a penguin anyway.

"I lost a bet while drunk." He explained moving his finger to these playing cards."I don't even know why I have this. I let my friend tattoo whatever he wanted on me and I got playing cards." I chewed my life nervously.

"I have made some dumb tattoo decisions, but you have really thought this through. You've got the place, the thing and the meaning. It's time to do it." I blinked at him and nodded."Why don't you come in after you close. We're open till 10:00." He winked at me and I couldn't help but stare at the weirdly blank space on his left arm.

"Why's that blank?" I asked.

"I'm saving it for something special." He explained."So are you coming?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I will."

 

I hesitated to open the door, but Harry was smiling smugly at me from the other side so I did it confidently.

"I'm glad you came Louis." Harry said."I drew something up for you." 

"You did?" I was shocked. The guy behind the desk was staring at me.

"Niall, don't look at him like that." Harry said and Niall raised his eyebrows.

"You convinced flower shop boy to let you tattoo him. I was just admiring your handiwork." He said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"All this talent and you still won't let me tattoo you." 

"I won't let anyone tattoo me, not even Zayn." That's when the raven haired beauty appeared from the back room suddenly. The tattoos on his arms and chest were proudly displayed by his sleeveless, black top. He leaned down and gave the blonde a kiss on the nose.

"I have tried to tattoo him too. I tried my hardest to get him to let me, but no." He said.

"Never in your wildest dreams Zayn. The only mark you'll ever make on me is already on me neck." Niall said tracing his finger over the green four leaf clover on Zayn's arm. I guessed from the thick Irish accent he had, that the clover represented Niall. The omega he had obviously mated.

"Anyway, now that you've met the sickly sweet couple. You want to see what I drew?" Harry asked and I nodded quickly. I was getting kind of excited about getting an actual tattoo.

 

He held up the peony and it was giant. I was always envisioning something smaller, so I just stared.

"Do you not like it?" Harry asked and I spoke up then.

"No, I do, I'd just always envisioned something, I don't know, smaller." He frowned.

"I can make it smaller." 

"Oh Harry, no you worked hard on it." He looked up at me quizzically, almost like I wasn't speaking English.

"It's your body Lou, you want it smaller and I'll make it smaller." I looked at the drawing again and shook my head.

"Go big or go home." I said pulling my shirt over my head. Harry smiled.

"My station is over there."

 

I sat back in the black chair and flinched slightly as the wet paper went down on my skin.

"This is gonna take multiple sessions." Harry said as he peeled the paper off.

"That's fine." I said looking up at him. Niall was peering past Zayn to look at us.

"Niall stop." Zayn hissed and Harry glared at them.

"How did they meet?" I asked."It just seems so unlikely." 

"That's what I thought too, but he came in with his friend Liam. He's a beta that wanted this quote on his arm, I did it. Zayn took one look at that blond bombshell and was smitten immediately. They mated about a year later." 

"So now he works at the tattoo shop without a single tattoo?" I asked and Harry nodded turning to prep the needle. He turned back to me with it in his gloved hand.

"The running joke is that he has Zayn's name tattooed on his ass, but he denies that." I snorted."You ready?" 

"Ready for what?" I asked and it was Harry's turn to snort this time.

"Ready to start inking your skin." He replied with a giant grin on his face and prominent dimples in his cheeks. 

"Oh yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." I closed my eyes and prepared for it to hurt, but the slight sting was nothing like I thought it would be.

"That's not that bad." I said and the corner of his mouth twitched in what looked like the beginning of the same grin he'd had on his face earlier. He now had a look of concentration, his brow was crinkled up and he had a slight frown on his face.

"I told you it didn't hurt that much. Although there was this one lady who wanted to get a tattoo on her pelvic region. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wanted it done. It was terrible, never on the pelvis Louis, it hurts like a son of a bitch." 

"Really? I thought all skin was the same." I said, really just wanting to keep him talking.

"Oh no, it hurts more on bone or on sensitive areas of skin such as the crook of your elbow or the back of the knee. It seems to get worse the closer you get to your private bits." He explained all while continually wiping at the tattoo and tracing the lines."How did you come to own that flower shop?" Harry asked and I sighed.

"My grandparents owned it and when they retired, I took over." He made this oh sound and I turned to look at him.

"Don't move." 

"Sorry." I squeaked looking back away from him. He laughed.

"I'll screw up if you squirm, love." 

"OK I won't." I was forced to look at Niall giggling over at the counter as Zayn leaned over him from behind. They were looking at something on his computer.

"Could both of you stop watching the security cameras. Zayn, customer!" Harry yelled as the door swung open. I groaned when I saw his face.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I went to school with that dickhead." Harry laughed, as if the situation was amusing when it was really far from it."No, he made fun of me." Harry looked at him.

"Ignore him then, focus on me love."

 

The guy didn't actually notice that I was there until Harry had finished the outline.

"That's it for today, come back in in three weeks." 

"Three weeks?" I asked.

"You need to heal Lou." Harry chuckled as I pouted.

"I was hoping to see you again soon." He smiled and leaned in.

"Why don't I swing by when the shop closes and we can get dinner?" I nodded quickly.

"I'll help Niall do stuff until you close." Niall shot me a thumbs up and I laughed. Zayn looked up from his drawing and the guy I went to school with did too.

"Louis?" 

"Hi Nick." I said quietly, suddenly feeling a lot more timid than before.

"I haven't seen you in forever." 

"Yeah." I said as Harry taped this garbage bag looking thing over the tattoo outline.

"I never pegged you as the tattoo type." Luckily enough for me he was forced to stay over there as Zayn was obviously drawing something for him. I got out of there as quickly as possible.

 

"Hey! Lou slow down!" Harry yelled after me as I practically sprinting into my shop."You didn't even let me give you your aftercare instructions!" I gripped the counter of my flower shop and Harry came tripping in. He didn't seem to be very steady on his feet some days.

"Hey, are you OK?" He asked, hesitating to touch me, but from the way he started reaching forward I could tell he wanted to. I sniffed and wiped my nose with the back of my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Louis." He looked at me, obviously not believing a word I had just said.

"He used to call me a lot of different names in high school." I finally admitted after several minutes of him staring me down until I collapsed under his steely, green eyed stare. 

"Like what?" Harry asked and I shook my head.

"I can't say them. I'll cry if I say them. They all revolved around me being an omega." Harry's mouth dropped open, like that was just unthinkable to him.

"He didn't call you that awful, um, bucket term did he?" I nodded feeling the tears stinging my eyes at the memories flooding my brain that I had fought so hard to forget."Oh, I'm so sorry. Come back to the shop, he won't bother you I promise."

 

When I walked back in Zayn had Nick by the scruff of his shirt. He was almost lifting the beta clean off the ground, not that I minded. The look of terror on his face made me giggle.

"Get the fuck out of my shop. Don't come back here again!" He seethed and Niall was behind the counter shooting him the dirtiest look. Judging from how friendly the omega tended to be he must have done something downright terrible to land in his bad books.

"Woah, Zayn what did he do?" Harry asked.

"He said male omegas were second class to females and a few other choice words. I will not stand for your omegaphobia!" Zayn dragged him out and threw him out. I waved goodbye as he walked away.

"I knew him in high school."I said and Niall looked at me.

"Did he?" Was all he asked and I knew the rest of the question already.

"He was just as bad then as he is now I guess. He called me, um."I swallowed hard."He called me cum bucket." Niall practically jumped over the counter to hug me. He was careful not to hit the tattoo, of course.

"You poor thing."He sighed. I patted Niall's back as a cue for him to release me, not that he did.

"I'll be fine." I pulled away and smiled at them."Have a good night."

 

When I got home I called my Mum, as always, this time I had some news.

"Hey Mum." 

"Hey boo."I groaned.

"Mum, how many times? I'm a fully grown man."She laughed like it was the most ridiculous thing I've ever told her.

"As long as I'm alive you'll be my boo bear." I pursed my lips, but got on with the conversation. 

"You know that tattoo I always wanted?"I asked.

"Louis you got a tattoo!" She practically squealed and I pulled the phone away from my ear until she was finished.

"Yes, but it's not finished yet! I still have to get colour put in it." She gasped so loudly I thought she'd dropped the phone or that I'd lost connection."Mum?" 

"I cannot believe you got a tattoo Louis." She finally remarked.

"Is that a bad thing?"I asked and she laughed.

"No, I'm just surprised."I was relieved at that, I would have hated to disappoint her or something stupid like that.

"The tattoo artist was an alpha." I told her afterwards and she made this 'ah' noise like she knew something I didn't. I had always hated when she did that when I was younger.

"So that's why you got the tattoo." I felt my face turn beet red and I was glad she wasn't there to see it.

"Mum!" I protested.

"What?" She asked innocently and I felt myself turn even redder.

"I got it because I wanted it!" I insisted.

"Sure sweetheart, whatever you want to convince yourself to believe."

 

I waited for him at the tattoo shop the next day. Niall got me to frame some pictures of tattoos and put them up. The people who came in varied from without a single tattoo to covered from head to toe. The second of the two tended to know Harry and Zayn alike. I watched Harry tattoo and I discovered that it was really calming. I liked watching him so focused on what he was doing. I was hanging up a photo of a rather large tree on someone's back when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Let me see how you're healing." Harry said turning me around to look at his own handiwork. He inspected the tattoo and smiled.

"You're healing well." I looked at him.

"I can't wait to get some colour going on." Harry laughed and offered me his arm.

"Let's go out Lou."

 

He took me to a surprisingly nice place. It was called Christina's and it was an Italian place. We got weird looks since I was so different from the tattooed alpha pulling out my chair. I sat down and smiled at him as he sat in the chair across from me.

"I like how clear and even your skin is." Harry commented and I just started to laugh. I laughed so hard I snorted, twice. Harry seemed put back by this.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"You just randomly commented on my skin, why wouldn't I be laughing?" I asked.

"I don't think it's funny, I really like your skin." Harry said and that's when I realized he was serious.

"Oh, um, well I'm glad." I murmured and he shook his head.

"It's a perfect canvas." I jolted to attention.

"Canvas for what exactly?" Harry sighed and seemed to slip into dream space for a brief moment, in which he said.

"For my needle to ink, or my lips to kiss." I felt myself turn beet red and he snapped out of it."I am so sorry." 

"It's fine."I squeaked. I shuddered slightly at the thought of Harry kissing over my bare skin.

"I'm such an idiot. All these tattoos and you think I would've run out of bad decisions to make." He mumbled and I reached across the small table to touch his arm.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"I didn't say ew did I? No, I was just surprised. I like the thought of you tattooing me, or the other thing as well." He sat back and stared at me, a smile slowly spreading across his face. Fondness was pouring out of every pore and he stared at me.

"You are one of a kind Louis." He breathed.

"I try to be." 

"You don't even have to try, you just are." I giggled.

"Thanks."

 

Our food was really good and I was so hungry after waiting so long for dinner. I clapped my hands when I saw it coming.

"Lou, you're adorable." 

"Don't call me that, I'm manly." I scowled, picking up my fork and twirling the pasta in front of me. He smiled looking down at his plate. I took the opportunity to stuff my face quickly and when he looked up again I froze. My cheeks were filled with spaghetti like I was a chipmunk. It was his turn to laugh so hard he snorted this time.

"Sorry." I mumbled swallowing the last of it.

"It's OK Lou. I understand you're hungry." He told me."How's the shop?" 

"It's fine, not as busy this time of year since we're past Mother's Day and all." I told him. I launched into tales of people scrambling to find flowers for their mother the day of or trying to place a delivery order when I don't have any space left for them. He seemed to find it just as funny as I did.

"I'm telling you Harry, never wait when it comes to flowers." I said. He nodded in agreement, probably remembering our first encounter.

"I won't, promise." There were a few moments of silence until he started in on his story."So this guy comes in, little frail lad, and he asks how much for a tattoo. Of course Niall tells him it varies from tattoo to tattoo. The size is everything really." Harry explained and I nodded, placing my chin in my hand and leaning forward slightly. 

"So he pulls out this picture of this massive sleeve that goes down the entire arm and I'm just sitting there like mate, that's not the way a person like you should be going, but it's not my place to tell him he can't do it. I'm just the artist right. So Niall tells him that's a big job and he looks confused for a minute. Then he says, oh no, I don't want the whole thing. I just want the tattoo on the bottom. So Niall waves me over and he points to this tiny flower garden to this lily and says that's what he wants. I ask him for a smaller picture that's not surrounded by other tattoos and he gets pissed at me." I was giggling at this point.

"He just starts yelling about how shitty an artist I must be if I can't even duplicate a picture and I just let him run his mouth a little. When he finally calms down Niall asks him to leave and he just storms out." I covered my mouth with my hand and tried to make my burst of laughter quieter in the rather quiet restaurant, but I failed. Everyone turned to look at where the giggles were coming from as I took a deep breath to speak.

"That's interesting." I cleared my throat and took a sip of water.

"You could say that again. The funniest part is that he's not even the first person who's done that." Harry rolled his eyes in disbelief."People sometimes, not putting in their flower orders on time and trying to duplicate a tiny picture on a massive sleeve." 

"It's part of the human experience." I told him.

"I guess it is."

 

Could you believe he actually walked me home? He's a real tattooed gentleman.

"Goodnight Louis." 

"Goodnight Harry." He bent forward and kissed my cheek.

"See you in three weeks." I went inside, closed the door, squealed and jumped slightly. He was perfect.

 

Three weeks later I was back in that chair.

"Hello Louis!" Niall said looking up from where Zayn was drawing on him.

"Are you letting him tattoo you?" I asked and Zayn shook his head.

"I just draw on him from time to time." I nodded and held up this bouquet of roses and lilies.

"I thought they matched the shop." I explained.

"Oh they're lovely!" Niall practically squealed in delight."Harry! Your boyfriend brought us flowers!" I turned red. Harry rushed forward and led me back. He took the flowers from me, placing them in a vase and smiling at me.

"Ignore him if he makes you uncomfortable." Harry glared over my shoulder at the blonde omega. I heard Zayn huff in frustration. I smiled and sat back in the chair. Harry snapped on the latex gloves and smirked at me.

"Are you ready for your exam?" My eyes widened.

"What?" He sighed.

"That was supposed to be funny." 

"Oh, it was!" 

"No, it wasn't!" Zayn called from the counter. Harry frowned and turned to get his needles and ink. I scowled at Zayn who merely smirked at me.

"It was funny." I told him quietly. His mouth turned up for a brief second before he was concentrating on the tattoo work at hand. I couldn't watch him, but he asked me questions.

 

"How's your Gran?" He asked and thought.

"She's fine, keeps asking me how the shop's going." I replied nonchalantly, studying the ceiling and trying to ignore the way Niall was giggling at the desk.

"How is the shop going?" 

"Good, we're the best so." I said quickly and he laughed.

"I'm sure you are." He said and I flinched. "Oh, that's a sensitive nerve then. Best to get that over with." I bit my lip and he coloured in that portion of the tattoo as quickly as possible.

"I'm sorry love, I know it hurts." He said wiping the extra ink off my skin and looking over. He handed me a box of tissues and I wiped my eyes.

"All done." He assured me and I let out a shaky breath. He looked over concerned."Do you need to take a break?" 

"No, I'm fine."I said quickly and he just put down his needle.

"Come on, let's get you a tea and let you breathe for a few minutes. Then you can be fine." I nodded, letting him pull me out of the chair and into the back room. He plugged the kettle in to boil and turned to face me.

"Everyone has those spots. It's OK that you needed a break." He told me.

"Do you ever need a break?" I asked him and he nodded, getting two mugs off the shelf above the counter.

"All the time. I have sore spots just the same as you." He assured me again, placing an arm around my waist and pulling me into his side."It's perfectly fine. You're doing wonderfully." He pressed a kiss against my forehead and I smiled to myself. I looked down at the tattoo and gasped. It was a very bright pink.

"It's so vibrant." 

"It'll fade a little, but yes it is." Harry laughed and I clapped excitedly.

"I love it already."

 

When I laid back in the chair Niall came over to talk to me.

"Yeah, so Harry here is a very loud drunk as a heads up." He said."He yells and thinks he's whispering." 

"Niall, don't you have paperwork to do or an appointment to book or something?" Harry asked, sounding a little annoyed. I held in my giggle and Niall grinned at me.

"He's also very easy to annoy." He looked like he was about to do something else to annoy the alpha currently holding a tattoo gun until Zayn's voice echoed across the shop.

"Niall, get your lily white ass over here." Zayn proclaimed and Niall scurried over to his alpha. Zayn placed him at the desk and told him to stay put. He then began to sketch and draw beside him. Niall seemed more content over there anyway. I would guess it was because Zayn was there.

"He's not lying. I'm a terribly loud drunk." Harry muttered and I laughed. I felt the cloth wipe at my skin.

"That's fine. It just means you're fun." He laughed.

"I knew I liked you."

 

At the end of that session I was technically done, but I couldn't stop going back. I would clean needles on my lunch and come to see Harry after my shop closed. I couldn't stay away. Harry ended up using me as a sketch pad. He would hold tattoo drawings up to my body to see how they looked. I thought it was cool. I used to trace the ship on his left arm as he drew. I think he found it calming. My Mum was enthralled.

 

"When do I get to meet him?" She asked after I showed her the tattoo.

"I don't know Mum." I said pulling my collar up again.

"Soon I hope. He seems like a potential mate." I almost spit out my tea. I coughed, placing the mug down on the coffee table and sitting back against the couch.

"That's a little serious for me right now Mum." She scoffed.

"He's your boyfriend isn't he?" I shrugged and looked at my hands.

"I don't know. He's never actually come right out and called me that." I sighed and she clicked her tongue

."You should ask Louis." She advised me, sipping her tea.

"I can't just ask."

 

"Harry, are we a thing?" I asked about three days later while we were on break together. He looked at me over his mug.

"I've been telling my friends you're my boyfriend for the past week." He said sheepishly and Niall nodded from the counter.

"He has!" I smiled and sat up to give him a kiss. He smiled as I pressed my lips against his.

"My Mum asked me this weekend and I didn't know what to say." I told him and he pulled me close to him.

"Let's make it Instagram official." I looked at him confused.

"Don't most people opt for Facebook?" 

"I'm not most people, love." He kissed my cheek quickly before taking out his phone, throwing his heavily tattooed right arm around my shoulders and smiling widely."Smile Lou!" He plastered a wide, goofy grin onto his face and so did I. I stretched up to kiss his cheek after that and he took another photo.

"What's your username on Instagram?" I asked sliding my phone out of my pocket.

"Harry Styles, same as my normal name." I laughed finding him immediately and following him. It was a mixture of black and white scenes as well as tattoos.

"Why isn't my tattoo on here?" I pouted and he frowned.

"I'll do it later. I have a boyfriend picture to post." I smiled and watched as he edits the two pictures together and then put them through a filter. He posted it with the caption, "The end to my beginning @louist91." and proceeded to tag it with '#boyfriendselfie#alphaandomega#boyfriendstagram' and my personal favourite '#hesmine'. He then tagged me in it and posted it.

"Instagram official." He told me, grinning from ear to ear. That's when Zayn came out of the back.

"What's this I see? You're boyfriends now? Finally, I was starting to think you'd never stop fucking around about it." He said bending over to kiss the top of Niall's head. I found the picture and liked it. Harry smiled, continuing to hold me close with his arm around my shoulders until his next appointment came in.

 

He sent me the picture over text and I showed my Mum on Skype that night.

"Oh Louis that's adorable." She cooed looking at the picture."He does have a lot of tattoos." I frowned.

"He's a tattoo artist, what did you expect?" She shook her head.

"Nothing really, I was just commenting."

 

The next person I told was my Gran. I was over at her house and I was nervous. She'd always been conservative and Harry was anything but. His piercings and tattoos may be cool to him, but Gran was a different story.

"Hey, thanks for the tea." 

"No problem lovie. Why did you come see me?" She asked and I sighed. I was afraid of her reaction because I honestly couldn't continue to date Harry if she didn't like him, but I really liked him.

"I've got a boyfriend now Gran. His name is Harry and he works at the shop next door." She smiled, her eyes glittering with happiness.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"I have a picture." I said pulling it up on my phone and handing it to her. I bit my lip as she looked at the it.

"Oh, he has a lot of tattoos and such." She said and I nodded.

"He's really nice and he treats me like royalty." She looked over at me, not a hint of malice on her kind old face.

"When can I meet him?" I took a deep breath and smiled.

"He works next door to the flower shop. Next time you're down I'll take you over."

 

"She's what?" He asked standing up from the couch. He looked suddenly scared out of his mind.

"She's coming down to see the shop and wants to meet you." I clarified.

"Oh, oh no, I'm not good with families. What if she doesn't like me? I would've covered my tattoos for our first encounter if I'd known." He groaned and Zayn just stared at him. I just stared at him. It was weird to watch a normally pretty calm person freak out.

"Harry, Harry listen to me." I said cupping his face in my hands. He sat back down with me and looked at the cushions of the black, pleather couch with a defeated look on his face.

"I don't want you to cover up your tattoos or take out your piercings when you meet my family. I want you to be yourself." He looked up surprised, like no one had ever told him that before. I couldn't help thinking about how sad that was.

"Really?" 

"Really." Zayn smiled at us and then he shared a knowing look with Niall. I hated it that they did that literally all the time. It was just like the one my Mum gave me, like they knew something I didn't.

 

"Gran, this is Harry." I said leading her over to my tall alpha boyfriend, his tattoos on full display by the short sleeve shirt he wore. He rubbed his hand up and down his arm nervously. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello Harry." She said."I've heard you make my grandson very happy." He smiled at her.

"I would hope so, because he makes me happy too." She then began to circle around him and made little sighing sounds.

"He's very nice Louis." She told me and I nodded."His butt is adorable." 

"Gran!" I exclaimed, bursting into peals of laughter. Harry just looked scandalized.

"It's the truth, I appreciate a man with a nice bum." She said grabbing his arm and tracing her finger over the penguin tattoo."Why do you have this?" 

"I lost a bet." He said slowly and she smiled.

"I approve of this one Louis, mate with him." She said. Harry's eyes widened slightly and I just shook my head.

"You're freaking him out Gran." 

"Oh he'll get over it. Especially since he gets my wonderful grandson out of it!" She hobbled over to the desk where Niall sat as always."Hello, why do you work at a tattoo shop if you have no tattoos?" Niall looked up and smiled at her.

"I mated with the co-owner." 

"Smart." She said."I want to go home now. My shows are on." I laughed and nodded.

"I'll take you home Gran." She nodded walking out the door and Harry looked at me. I gave him a nod and he smiled. He'd made it through the first family member, now for all the rest of them.

 

When I closed the shop that night I found Harry waiting for me.

"Hey you." I said walking up to him and giving him a kiss.

"Hey, did your Gran think I'm a fine young gentleman?" He asked.

"She thinks you're sweet and that your ass is fine." I told him linking out fingers together. He gripped my hand tightly and smiled.

"My arse is nowhere near as good as yours." I scoffed.

"Of course it's not. My arse is the best one around, just like my flower shop." He laughed swinging our hands back and forth like a child would as we walked down the street. We got a few stares, but nothing I wasn't used to. When I presented at the tender age of 14 I got a lot of stares. As my scent got stronger and my body adjusted to the wave of hormones that determined I was omega, the entire school drew back from me. It was like everyone was freaked out by the idea that I was omega. The alpha guys didn't want to be seen near me, the omega girls thought I was weird. Everyone else just stayed away because they did. I didn't have many friends in my teen years. Harry didn't seem to notice the staring either and just kept walking.

"How did you get off so early?" I asked and he smiled.

"Zayn cancelled all my appointments so I could take you for dinner." I smiled, but then thought about all those people."They've been rescheduled for tomorrow don't worry." I nodded and he stopped in front of this little hole in the wall.

"Harry." I said warily and he looked back at me, seeing the fear evident on my face.

"You're safe with me." He said pulled me in to kiss my forehead."I promise."

 

It was a pub, full of tattooed patrons whose heads whipped around the minute I walked in. My breathing got quicker and Harry placed his hand on my waist. The warmness of his palm resting just above my hip made me feel safer already.

"Calm down." He whispered. He led me to a table and sat me down."This place is kind of freaky, I know, but I want to show you off to my people." I ran my thumb over the skull tattooed on the base of his middle finger.

"I'm uneasy, but I trust you." I told him. He kissed the back of my hand and I felt people staring at me. I hated it when they stared, but I tried to put up with it, for Harry.

"I'm going to get us something to eat and drink yeah? I'll be right back." I nodded, giving his hand a pat before he wandered off. I shifted in my chair and I knew the whispers being exchanged behind their inked hands were about me. I looked at my fingers and waited. Harry came back, took one look at my face and his face dropped in confusion.

"Are you OK?" He asked, the minute his hand touched mine I felt relief flow through my body.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to all the attention." 

"I thought you would be considering how gorgeous you are." Harry said smiling cheekily at me. I smiled back and waited for something to happen.

 

After we'd eaten, Harry introduced me to a few of the patrons he'd tattooed and made me show them his most recent handiwork. They put their faces too close to me for my comfort and complimented him for the tattoo with alcohol laden breath.

"He's adorable, just like that tattoo." Harry said placing his arm over my shoulders and pulling me towards him. I squeaked and he looked down at me.

"Excuse us." We went to the bathroom and he locked us in."What's wrong?" 

"I'm just not comfortable around these people." 

"Is it because they're tattooed?" 

"No! It's because they're mostly alpha and they're all looking at me." I whispered harshly. I couldn't understand why he couldn't see why I wasn't comfortable.

"They're looking at you because you're bloody gorgeous." Harry assured me, like it was the easiest conclusion in the world to come to.

"That's not usually why they're looking." I whispered.

"Why do they usually look?" Harry asked, his eyes searching mine for an answer.

"I'm a freak." I said, closing my eyes as scenarios and unpleasant memories rushed through my head. When I opened my eyes I saw that his mouth dropped open and he shook his head.

"No, no, Lou don't say that." He said pulling me in for a kiss on the lips."If anyone in this relationship is a freak, it's me not you. I mean, look at me." He gestured to his tattoed arms. I laughed and shook my head.

"You don't understand." I insisted.

"I do understand. I know how male omegas are treated Louis. I went to high school too." He looked at the door when someone started to pound on it."Hey mate, could you give us a minute?" He yelled, turning back to me.

"I never understood why. Was it because you could have babies, or was it because you wanted an alpha dick the same way a female omega does? I could never understand it. You're not a freak, what you are is perfectly normal." I just stared at him, then I kissed him. Harry spent the rest of the night with his arm possessively slung around my shoulders proclaiming how wonderful I was to anyone who would listen.

 

When he took me home that night I was giggly and blushing. Harry ran his finger over my tattoo before looking up at me.

"It's healed nicely." He commented.

"If you wanted to kiss me goodnight Harry you could've just done it." I told him and he blushed this time. I placed my hands on his face and pulled his lips to mine. He smiled against my lips and nuzzled our noses together when he pulled back.

"Do you like being mine Louis?" He asked and I nodded quickly.

"I love being yours. I like being yours so much I'm going to let you do something I have never let anyone do before." I whispered and he raised his eyebrows.

"What's that?" He asked quietly. I pressed our lips together again and he was all too willing to let me. He leaned forward and wrapped his hands around my waist. I took my left hand and wrapped it around his wrist, he grunted, but I didn't let him pull away. I pulled his hand off my waist and placed it on my, as Harry put it, wonderful arse. He squeezed gently and I hummed in approval.

"You've never let anyone touch your ass before?" He asked with our foreheads pressed together.

"No one's ever wanted to before." I told him quietly and he frowned.

"That's ridiculous. They don't know what they're missing." He insisted before leaning in to kiss me again.

 

When I came into the tattoo shop the next day Harry ran over, very excited.

"Guess what Louis? I drew you something." I followed him over to his station and found he'd draw a bunch of roses and, surprisingly, skulls. It was a big piece and had obviously taken him a long time to complete.

"It's beautiful Harry." I told him, drumming my fingers over his shoulder and he shifted nervously.

"Could I put it on you?" He asked and I furrowed my brow."Like, on your back. I want to tattoo you Louis." He said and I swallowed.

"I don't know Harry." He slumped.

"It's OK." He assured me, but I could tell he was disappointed.

"You could always draw me some more flowers for my garden." I said rubbing his shoulders and he perked up.

"More to add to the Peonies?" I nodded."Like what?" 

"How about some lilacs."

 

That's how I ended up in his chair again. He drew me some lilacs and lilies that now extended my tattoo up over my shoulder and down my arm.

"How much is this going to cost me?" I asked and he chuckled.

"For you babe, no charge." I laughed and Zayn shook his head.

"You're not mated yet the rule doesn't apply!" He yelled jokingly.

"About mating." Harry said."Was your gran serious about what she said? Was that like her blessing?" I looked at him and nodded slowly.

"My family has been waiting for me to settle down for ages." He smiled and wiggled slightly before placing his needle to my skin.

"That's good news." He commented.

 

I was at his flat when he asked me, about a week later. My tattoo was done and he loved it. So did I, and I wasn't sure if I liked it more because it was beautiful or because it was Harry's work.

"Hey, so I was thinking that maybe you could move in with me? It doesn't seem very productive for you to have your own flat." He said sitting down beside me and I almost started crying.

"I'd love to Harry, my Mum would kill me though. How about I get a drawer and sleep in your bed?" I compromised and he nodded quickly.

"Starting tonight?" His eyes were so hopeful that I couldn't deny him, not that I wanted to.

"Yeah, starting tonight." I assured him.

 

His bed wasn't as big as I expected.

"This is small." I said and he tilted his head to the side."You just seem like someone who would have like a king size bed." 

"Well, my humble double will have to do." He said smiling at me. I watched him strip off his shirt. I squinted at the tattoos on his torso so make sure I was seeing this right.

"Do you have a butterfly on your stomach?" He looked down and nodded slowly.

"It was a the spur of the moment decision." He explained and I bit my lip, kneading it between my teeth."What?" 

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how much I want to cum on it." I said giving his chest a pat before wandering off to the bathroom. I don't think he meant for me to hear what he said next, but I did.

"Holy shit, I think I'm in love."

 

I climbed in the one side and Harry just cuddled right up to me. The bed didn't really allow for us to really lay apart from each other, but he was cuddly as it was anyways.

"You like to cuddle right?" He asked and I sighed.

"I don't really have much of a choice right now, but yes." I told him and he pressed his face into my neck.

"Good, I'm a cuddly guy." 

"I never would've guessed with all those tattoos." I joked and he laughed."I don't want to spoon." He made this confused sound.

"You just said that you liked to cuddle."He pouted at me and I scoffed. I rolled under his arm and cuddled into his chest, wrapping my calf around his as he sighed.

"I like this." He told me."This is good."

 

I had turned into his living sketch book. He loved to tattoo flowers on me and I let him. I was amassing quite the collection of daisies, violets and roses stretching from my first peony on my chest over my shoulder, down my bicep and around my back.

"You're my flower garden Lou and you run a flower shop it fits!" He told me once and I just laughed.

"OK Harry." I would say, rather fond of my idiotic alpha. Zayn would just roll his eyes and look at Niall who would immediately yell.

"No!" Before turning back to his computer. He was very adamant about not inking his lily white skin.

"Come on babe." Zayn would groan and then a marital fight would ensue. It was pretty funny to watch. I decided that a good six months into our relationship was a good time to meet my parents. I know it seems like we were going way too fast, but we were racing towards a finish line I think I could see even then. I knew how this was going to end and I was determined that we crossed that line as quickly as possible with our hands clasped together in victory.

 

"So you're Harry." Mum said pulling him in for a hug."I was wondering when I'd actually meet you." Harry hugged her back, being the wonderful person he is.

"I've looked forward to meeting you too." He told her as she led him to the living room.

"These are my other kids." My sisters looked at him warily, eyeing the tattoos on his arms, and the babies giggled from their play mats. Harry's eyes lit up.

"You have babies!" He said excitedly rushing over and sitting between Ernest and Doris.

"Yeah, they're my youngest siblings." I told him laughing as the tattooed, 6 foot 4 inch tall alpha laid on his stomach and made faces at my little sister. Mum practically started cooing.

"Look at him, he's such father material Louis. If you don't mate with him I'm getting him to go for your sister." Lottie made this gagging motion. Doris had a handful of his hair when I looked back.

"Louis!" He squeaked as she giggled. She, as well as the rest of my sisters, was a little bit of a troublemaker. We liked to refer to it as being feisty or having a strong character.

"Oh no baby girl." I said untangling her chubby fingers from his hair. I scooped her into my arms and she cried out in protest. When she saw it was me though, then she was fine.

"You are such a Mum." Harry laughed turning towards my brother who was squirming there."Hello." He tucked his hair behind his ears and pulled a face at Ernest, who giggled and reached with spit covered hands towards him. I walked into the kitchen and Mum was slyly staring at my boyfriend.

"Mum, what are you doing?" 

"I'm watching him with your brother. Look how good he is with him. I want grandbabies Louis, and he's perfect!" I groaned and she looked at me.

"It's my choice Mum." 

"But he is your choice, right?" I couldn't help the heat rushing to my cheeks and turning me red."You're blushing! He is your choice!" 

"Mum, please shut it. He's right there." I heard a deep laugh and spun to see Harry, holding Ernest, standing right behind me. He bent to kiss my forehead and I groaned in embarrassment.

"He wants his Mum." Harry said, just as Ernest started to sob.

"Oh no Mummy's little angel." Mum cooed pulling him from my boyfriend's arms and cuddling him into her chest. I placed Doris back on her play mat leaving the girls in charge of her as I returned to the kitchen.

 

When I was back in the kitchen, Harry leaned forward like he was about to ask something important.

"Did you mean it? Is it true?" He asked and I looked up into his eyes to find them full of worry.

"Of course, I meant it completely, you're my choice Harry." He beamed again and pulled me into him. I squeaked in surprise and looked up at him.

"You're so tiny, I love it." I scowled at him as he rubbed our noses together.

"Stop, we're visiting my family." I said giggling when he blew a raspberry on my neck."Harry!" Mum was watching from the living room with a smile on her face. She turned to Phoebe and said.

"They'll be mated within the year, mark my words."

 

The drive home was filled with laughter as I recounted stories of growing up in that house with four sisters had been like. Harry only had his one sister so he didn't understand really.

"Are you going home or coming to mine?" Harry asked and I looked at him.

"I'm coming to yours." He smiled. I hadn't spent the night at home since he asked me to move in with him and after my mother's enthusiastic response to him I was thinking about making it permanent.

"Harry, since my Mom likes you so much I was thinking I might move in, permanently." I said slowly and he looked at me when we stopped at a red light.

"Are you being serious?" 

"Of course I am!" He leaned over and kissed me."Harry! Green!" I said when he pulled away and he went.

"Is that a yes then?" I asked and he nodded.

"A thousand times yes."

 

Moving is hard. Harry carried most of the boxes, but of course I helped. Niall sat on his ass, but that was because Zayn was extra protective lately. I would find out later that Niall was pregnant, but they were keeping it quiet then. Liam, the infamous friend who introduced Niall to Zayn, was there too.

"Nice to meet you." He said shaking my hand and taking the box from me."Why don't you sit with Niall? I've got this." I was all too happy to sit.

"How's it going Niall?" I asked and he looked over.

"It's good." He shoved a peanut butter covered cracker in his mouth.

"Can I have one?" I asked and he nodded handing me one. I watched Harry walk past and shake his head at me.

"You have a lot of stuff Lou!" 

"Not as much as I could have. I sold most of my furniture!" He smiled as he carried another box away up the stairs.

"You two remind me of Zayn and me. We were just like you." Niall commented licking peanut butter off his fingers."You're on the right track."

 

I flopped down on the couch beside him after Zayn and Niall left. I went to lean into his chest, but he stopped me.

"You might want to not do that, I'm properly drenched with sweat." He commented and I twisted up my face in disgust.

"I'm going to shower, want to come with me?" He asked and I shrugged. It was now or never.

"Sure."

 

I watched as he stripped down to his briefs, suddenly embarrassed to show him any of my skin. He had the body of a god, so strong, and he had muscles I could never dream of attaining. I hugged my arms around my stomach, which was slightly pudgier than I would've wanted, and shifted from foot to foot.

"Are you OK Lou?" He asked walking towards me and brushing my hair out of my eyes. The look on his face held so much love that I felt bad saying what I was feeling out loud. It was clear her really wanted this to happen.

"I'm just a little, um, unsure about this." I said quietly, looking down and away from him.

"Hey, if you're not comfortable you don't have to do this. You're not obligated to fulfill my every whim." He told me, brushing his fingers down my cheek and lifting my eyes back his. I nodded and bit my lip, unable to turn away from his gaze.

"I want to, I really do, but my body." I started to say and Harry's eyes widened.

"Louis, I've seen you half naked there is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of about how you look. I love the way you look." I looked at him.

"You do?" 

"Of course, that fine looking ass of yours also looks like it would be perfect. I can't wait to see it unclothed." I laughed and pulled my pants to my ankles. He looked me up and down as I pulled my shirt over my head. The last thing to go for us both were our briefs. Harry pulled his off first and I followed suit, quickly jumping into the warm shower. He climbed in with me and just held me for the first few minutes.

"You're beautiful Lou." He kissed my shoulder and nuzzled his face into my neck. I stepped under the warm water and enjoyed being wrapped in his arms. He kissed my jaw and smiled into my neck.

"I can't wait for our infinity." He told me.

"Our infinity?" I turned to look at him, stunned by what he had admitted."You want to be with me forever?" He nodded like it was the most obvious thing.

"Yeah Lou, as long as our forever is, I want to be with you." He told me, pulling me closer.

"I want to be with you forever too."

 

I settled into living with him pretty quickly. He made breakfast and I set the table. He cleared the table, I loaded the dishwasher. It was a nice, comfortable routine. He made me comfortable. I walked around the house in various stages of dress and he thought it was cute, not weird like I always thought an alpha would. He would just stare fondly at me and shake his head when I wandered out of our bedroom, yawning and scratching my head, with a pair of underwear and his jumper on.

"What are you looking at?" I asked wrapping my arms around his middle and pressing my cheek against his chest. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"Nothing, just how pretty you are." 

"I prefer handsome." 

"Handsome doesn't do you justice, love. You're stunningly gorgeous."

 

After breakfast, we'd go to work and I'd stop in during my lunch breaks and such. Sometimes he would stay late in the back room and draw. I stayed with him, sitting on his lap to kiss him or give him ideas on how to draw something. I didn't always straddle him, I would usually perch myself on his knee so he could reach around me and press his lips to my shoulder, but if I wanted to distract him straddling would do the trick. I would slip my legs around him and he would stop.

"I need to do this Lou." He would protest halfheartedly.

"No you don't." I pulled his face to mine for a kiss. When I felt him put down the pencil and bring both his big, warm hands to my back, I stopped. He would stare at me with this loving look on his face.

"You're a dream come true Lou." 

"Am I?" I giggled brushing our noses together. Harry tilted his head up to connect our lips again.

"Yeah, you are." I enjoyed being intimate with him because he made it feel comfortable. Around him, I was comfortable.

 

Niall and Zayn had gone home, Niall's slightly protruding stomach having attracted all of Zayn's attention, he barely acknowledged our goodbyes.

"That was rude." I said huffing indignantly. I plopped down beside him at his station.

"I don't know, if it was you carrying my baby I would be just as distracted." He commented, not even looking up from his paper, and I stared at him.

"How many kids do you want Harry?" I asked, prodding his calf with my toe of my vans.

"I always thought two would be a good number." He answered, still not looking up.

"I kind of want four." 

"The more the merrier." He replied and I smiled at him, running my fingers over the blank spot on his left forearm.

"When are you going to fill this in?" He shrugged.

"I don't know, I have a few ideas."I traced around the space. All his tattoos lacked colour and that surprised me considering harry was always a very colourful personality.

"Why are all you tattoos black and white?" I asked, running my finger over the dark lines the dominated his skin.

"I'm not sure, just how it turned out." I looked back at him and finally noticed that he was drawing.

"What are you working on?" I asked.

"A new tattoo." 

"For you?" He nodded and I looked over his shoulder. He'd never had a problem with me looking at his work before.

"No peeking!" He almost screeched shooing me away. I fumed in annoyance and stomped my foot.

"Whatever it is, you should get it done in colour." I told him walking away to make tea.

"I'll take your suggestion into consideration." He said laughing at my display of childlike behaviour, not that I cared.

 

It was one of those nights. Harry had insisted that I let him touch up one of the roses on my shoulder blade. He thought it was discoloured and I just let him do it. It was better to not argue with him on the tattooing. He obviously knew more than me anyway. He was in the middle of fixing it, or whatever he was doing, when he stopped. He took a deep breath and shivered.

"Harry, are you OK?" I asked turning to look at him, but he placed his hand on my back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't.

"Harry." I said, going to say more but he cut me off.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

 

He was in there for a long time. I went to knock on the door and he groaned.

"Louis, back up." I took a step back, thinking he was coming out, but all I heard was a moan.

"Harry, are you alright in there?" I stepped towards the door again.

 _"What did I say about backing up!?"_ He yelled, his alpha voice making me feel like the building was shaking, and I stumbled back frightened.

"Harry?" I questioned quietly, edging towards the door.

"You need to go see Zayn and Niall for a few days." Came his weak reply.

"Are you in rut?" He moaned and that's all the confirmation I needed."Don't be such a stupid self righteous alpha Harry. I'm staying right here and we're going to knot so you can drive us home between waves. That's where we're going to ride out this rut. Now let me in." 

"No, I can't ask you to do this." He insisted, like I wasn't volunteering. I rolled my eyes.

"Harry, stop being an ass and let your omega in."

"No." He said through gritted teeth. That's when I got the master key.

 

When the door swung open he was crouched on the floor. I could already see the thin layer of sweat on his body from the heat rushing through his veins. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest, but I was already on his lap before he could.

"Shut up." I said before he could get a word out rolling my hips against his. He moaned throwing his head back as I attached my lips to his throat.

"Lou, what if I, uh." He let out a long groan as I rolled my hips again. His resistance was going down as his rut clouded his mind.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter. I want our infinity OK." I whispered kissing under his ear and along his jaw.

"I don't want to hurt you or mark you without permission." He groaned, obviously trying to hold on to control. It was a battle we both knew he couldn't win. I did admire him for trying though.

"Harry, listen to me." I grabbed his face and soothed him with my fingers rubbing over his cheeks."You wouldn't hurt me and I'm OK with you marking me." He looked at me, so distressed.

"If you're sure." 

"I'm sure." He let out a sigh of relieve and his body relaxed as he pressed me closer to him.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't walk." I smiled and whispered in his ear.

"Good."

 

"Come on Lou." He groaned as I shuffled forward, now stripped of my clothes, over his lap again.

"I would rather assume the position now. I really don't want to get thrown on a tile floor." I said and he growled.

"Then ride me." 

"You know your alpha instinct won't let you let me do that. You'll have to take control." I tried to tell him, but he just growled.

 _"Louis, ride me, before I lose my mind."_ His alpha voice rumbled in his chest causing me to shiver and press our lips together. His nails dug into my back and I felt him slip two fingers into me.

"Ngh, Harry." I moaned and he kissed up my throat, and over my Adam's apple. He was pushing up, rutting against my body, as he fingered me open.

"I can't, Lou please." He groaned and I shushed him with a kiss. He panted against my collarbone.

"Get your fingers out of me and I can." I whined as he jabbed up against my prostate a few times before removing his fingers. I reached behind me and wrapped my hand around him. He hissed at the contact and I lined myself up. I fumbled once or twice before he just grabbed my hips and slammed me down. I gasped at the sudden fullness, but I was OK. I was made to take it, as an omega, but Harry had a moment of clarity and was very concerned for my well being.

"Oh my God, Lou are you OK?" He asked kissing me quickly and I laughed. He was so sweet, even in rut.

"I'm fine, I was made to take your dick." He moaned and licked over my tattoo.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said placing my hands on his shoulders as leverage and lifting myself up, to drop back down. He groaned low in his throat and gripped my hips harder lifting me up to make me go faster. His hand slipped to my ass, roughly gasping it in his one hand helping to lift me up and down. I was breathing heavy and I knew he was getting close.

"Harry." I whispered and he looked at me, getting some cue I didn't even know I was sending. On my way down, he thrust up. I screamed and he smirked. I had my face in his neck and I whined into his hair, but our pace was consistent. Apparently, during rut, Harry liked it rough. I was sure I'd have finger shaped bruises on me by the time this was done.

"Harry! Harry!" I squeaked and he growled in my ear.

"Don't you dare cum until I do." I almost started to sob. He lifted me up and thrust only a few more times before his knot caught him inside me and we both let out a moan of relief. Harry kissed down my neck and bit down on the bond spot, right at the juncture of my shoulder and neck, hard. I came up between us with a satisfied groan and a whine as Harry came out of his fog.

"Shit, I marked you." I nodded.

"You did, just another to add to my collection." He chuckled.

"Did you mean it?" He asked quietly.

"Of course I meant it, I love you." I said, just knowing exactly what he was talking about."Did you mean it?" He nodded and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Yeah, I did. I love you Louis Tomlinson, with everything I have."

 

I got us home after that. We were sitting in bed with his knot still inside me.

"You should call your Mum and let her know of recent developments." Harry said running his finger over our mark.

"What, right now?" I asked, grimacing at the thought of trying to call my Mum while sitting naked on my alpha's knot.

"Yeah, while there's a lull." He reached over, handing me the phone and I sighed.

"Alright, but don't try anything." He nodded quickly."Do you promise?" 

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He replied, drumming his fingers on my thigh.

 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Mum, I'm calling because something happened." I said, looking down at Harry who gave me a big grin and a thumbs up.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" She asked and I looked down at my stomach.

"Not that I know of." I said."It's the other big thing Mum." She was silent for a few minutes.

"Harry and I mated Mum." I finally just told her and she squealed in delight.

"I knew it! I knew you would!" She seemed to be extremely happy.

"So you're OK with it?" I asked, just to be sure.

"I'm more than OK, I'm happy for you." I smiled and Harry rubbed his hand over my back soothingly.

"Good news?" He mouthed and I nodded.

"I have to go Mum." I told her, feeling his knot starting to deflate slightly.

"Is Harry there?" 

"Yes." I answered.

"Tell him hello from me." 

"I will goodbye." 

"Goodbye." I hung up and Harry smiled.

"Doesn't that feel better now." He said pressing his lips on the point of my jaw.

"Yeah, actually." I breathed."She says hello." He nuzzled our noses together.

"My mother-in-law approves of me at least." I laughed and then the realization hits me.

"Harry, I haven't met your Mum yet." He pulled back and looked at me.

"Shit, you haven't." He thought for a few minutes."After rut, I'll Skype her and tell her the news. Then you can meet her." I felt the knot go down all the way and I pulled off.

"I'm going to get something to eat before you feel the need to knot again." I said pecking his lips before climbing off of him. He chuckled giving my arse a slap as I went by.

"I do love your behind." He commented, collapsing back on the bed with a smile on his face.

"I can tell." I murmured making my way down the hall to get some food into my growling stomach before Harry pulled me back to bed again.

 

The day after rut he set up the call. I was so nervous and Harry soothed me with a hand on my back and a lick over our mark.

"You can't just do that." I said pushing his head away from my neck.

"Why? It's supposed to be a symbol of love." He said, leaning forward to place his chin on my shoulder.

"For the bedroom or when we're alone, not calling your mother." I protested and he chuckled.

"You're so old fashioned, how did we even end up here?" He asked.

"I'm not that old fashioned, I'm a little traditional." I grumbled as the computer started to ring, his Mum was calling right on time. He licked the mark again before hitting the answer button so I couldn't yell at him, but that didn't stop me from glaring.

"Hey Mum." He said smiling and waving at the dark haired woman on the computer screen.

"Hello Harry! Who's this with you? Is that Louis?" She asked and Harry nodded.

"This is Louis. I have some news Mum." 

"He really let you go to town on him didn't he? Those are beautiful tattoos." I blushed and nodded.

"They're all done by him. I'd never let anyone else's needle touch my skin." I said kissing his shoulder. He smiled down at me and looked back at the computer.

"Mum, so about my news." He tried to continue.

"What is it Harry? I'm trying to get to know your mate." 

"My mate, how did you know?" He asked and she laughed.

"Please Harry, I can see the mark from here even with this low quality camera. You bit down hard." She commented, squinting at her screen.

"I really wanted it to stick." He said sheepishly."You're not mad are you?" 

"No, of course not. I just wish I could have met him before you decided to bond with him, but I understand why you wouldn't want to wait, he's adorable." I blushed again and Harry kissed my temple.

"He is adorable. I really love him Mum." 

"I love you too." I whispered pushing him away from my neck."I swear to God Harry." 

"He's always been like that. Even when he was a baby he liked to cuddle." His Mum laughed."Your sister is home, I'll call her. Gem! Gemma, come meet your brother's mate!" This girl with brightly dyed hair burst through the door and was suddenly at the screen. She has her face as close to the camera as you could get, blocking her mother entirely.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you found someone before me." She said and Harry laughed.

"Lou, this is my sister Gemma." I nodded.

"I'm Louis, your new brother-in-law." She smiled and looked me up and down.

"He's cute, I approve." She nodded in satisfaction.

"I'm glad Gem." 

"I have to go now Harry, talk to you later and see you at Christmas!" Harry waved and ended the call.

"See that wasn't so bad." I nodded and squealed when I felt his tongue on my neck.

"Harry seriously!" He laughed into my neck.

"What, we're in private. It feels good, right?" I scowled at him as he kissed over the mark again.

"Yeah, it does feel good." I admitted. That's how we ended up cuddled in bed with his lips on my neck, sucking hickies into my mark. I liked how possessive he was, even if I pretended to hate it.

 

He would do that all the time, the licking thing. Whenever a customer came into the flower shop while he was there and did anything that looked slightly like flirting he got possessive. Hugging me from begin and shooting the customer dirty looks.

"I'm so sorry, it's a fresh bond." I would explain and they'd wave it off if they were mated, but not all customers felt that way.

"It's fine, he's just doing his job." The ones who understood would remark. I drew the line when he did it in front of one of my regulars.

"Harry for fuck's sake! No one is trying to steal me from you!" I yelled and he frowned."Go to work Harry, they probably need you." He walked slowly out the door turning back to see if I'd changed my mind.

"Go!" I said and he walked out.

"That was harsh." Garrett said, he was a regular customer since he worked at an old age home and they bought a lot of flowers for the residents to keep it cheery in there.

"I didn't really want to do it, but he's too clingy. I can't talk to anyone without him right there." I complained. Garrett raised his eyebrows.

"How fresh is the bond?" He asked.

"Um, about eight days." 

"He's just possessive because he doesn't want to lose you you know." He reminded me.

"I know." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"I was the same way with Sally, but it only took one could slap from her before I stopped doing that. You have to trust each other." He wave as he left and I sighed. I didn't want him to be upset, but I needed to stand my ground. He had to stop doing what he was doing or we'd never trust each other.

 

When I closed the flower shop I went to find Harry. Niall looked up when I came in and shook his head.

"He's in the back, inconsolable because he think you hate him." He said, looking at me like I had disappointed him.

"Oh fucking hell." I whispered going around the counter and into the back room.

"What did I do?" Harry asked Zayn.

"You were too clingy. Listen to me Harry, omegas like being possessed, but not like you were. I understand the bond is fresh, believe me I do. Niall and I were like that too, but he only told me off once before I got the point." Harry groaned and I stepped around the corner.

"Harry." He looked up.

"Louis." I stood there and looked at Zayn who left immediately. I walked over to him, straddled him and settled comfortably on his lap. He placed his head on my chest and I felt his fingers dig into my back. I scratched at his scalp and kissed the top of his head.

"You understand why I did that don't you?" He sniffed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for being too possessive." He said, rubbing his one hand down my thigh.

"It's not your fault, I know it's just because you want to protect me, but I can't let you be like that in front of my customers." Harry tilted his head up and puckered his lips like he wanted a kiss. I gave in to his whims and he smiled.

"I'll be less possessive, I promise." 

"Good, because you have to trust me. I would never leave you." I told him running my fingers through his hair to push it back off his forehead.

"You should've worn your beanie today." I said."Your hair is flopping in your face." 

"Maybe I like it flopping in my face." He said and I scoffed.

"Please, I know that, but tattooing people with hair in your eyes is a bad idea." I told him squishing his cheeks between my hands.

"I'll wear the beanie for you." He bumped our noses together before giving my bum a pat."Now off you go, I have appointments to keep."

 

I was cleaning needles over by the sink when it happened.

"Who's that hot piece of ass?" Someone over by the counter asked and I stiffened.

"That's Louis." I heard Niall say, keys on the keyboard still clicking away."He's off limits." 

"We'll see just how off limits he is." 

"I wouldn't do that." Niall warned, but when I turned around there was an alpha advancing towards me. I couldn't help that I was slightly frightened. I soon felt warm hands on my waist and the collar of my shirt was ripped down to expose my mating mark.

 _"Mine."_ Harry growled at the alpha, before licking over our mark and pulling me back into him. His hand pressed possessively across my stomach to push me back towards his hips as the alpha stopped in his tracks.

"I told you not to. He's off limits." Niall said, not even turning from his computer on which he was playing solitaire. The alpha backed away and went over to Zayn who was obviously doing the tattoo for him. Zayn shook his head and looked back at me.

"I'm fine." I said reaching up to pat Harry's face."OK love, enough is enough." Harry pulled his face out of my neck, but his hand stayed around my waist.

"Is this OK, I can't let go of you until he leaves." 

"It's fine Harry." I told him.

 

"I'm getting a new tattoo." He told me at dinner that night.

"Really, what is it?" I asked and he smiled mischievously.

"I'm not telling you. It's a surprise." I raised my eyebrows.

"As long as it's not my name, you know that's bad luck." I told him.

"I would never doom our relationship like that." He assured me.

"You're really not going to tell me?" I asked, already exasperated by the thought.

"No I'm not." He replied.

"We're mated now don't you think I have the right." I joked and he looked at me.

"You'll like it." 

"Are you getting my favourite flower tattooed on your dick?" I asked and he almost choked, throwing his head back in laughter.

"I told you Lou, never the pelvis!" He laughed and I laughed with him.

"What's your favourite flower Lou?" 

"I've always loved lilies."

 

Zayn did the tattoo. They made me stay on the other side of the room.

"Maybe I want to hold your hand!" I yelled and Niall laughed.

"I don't need you to hold my hand during a tattoo Louis." Harry said and I pouted.

"I thought you needed me!" I pouted.

"I need you for a lot of things Lou, but not this." He assured me.

"I'm hurt!" I replied, looking down bitingly at Niall who had started to laugh.

"Don't be, I'll fuck you later!" Zayn shook his head.

"Who said I was going to let you?" I asked and he looked lost for a minute, until I smiled.

"That was mean Louis." 

"So is not letting me see that damn tattoo." 

"Soon Lou, soon."

 

I kept staring at the covering all night.

"I'm not going to show it to you no matter how long you glare at me." 

"I have a better plan than just glaring at you."I mumbled.

"What?" 

"Nothing Harry."

 

I came out of our bedroom swinging a pair of handcuffs in a circle from my index finger. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What do you have there Lou?" I looked at my hand and smiled.

"Handcuffs, want to try them?" 

"Oh my God yes." He said getting up and going to take them from me. I jerked them out of his reach.

"Ah ah, not on me." His eyes widened and he stepped back.

"Even better."

 

I had him in his boxers with his hands cuffed behind him sitting in a chair. My hips swiveling over his as he groaned into my ear. I kissed him hard and he whined.

"Lou, please." He breathed and I chuckled.

"One thing." I whispered against his lips.

"Anything." He whined as I kissed up his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Show me the tattoo." He groaned.

"I'm not going to show it to you." I ground down harder on him, I could feel that he was desperate.

"Come on Harry, I know how much you love this. You were in rut and you asked me to ride you. I know you love it. All you gotta do is show me the tattoo and I'll ride you right here." He groaned loudly and I attached my lips to his throat.

"Uh, no, I can't Lou, please." I swiveled my hips again.

"Are you sure?" I asked, slipping my fingers into his hair and tugging lightly, but he still nodded."Well then I guess I'll just have to leave you here." I kissed him one last time before climbing off his lap.

"Lou, no." Harry said, his eyes wide."Please Louis." I waved as I walked away, adding an extra swing to my hips as I did. I was sure to have my ass facing him as I walked away. He tugged without avail against his restraints.

"Bye bye." I sang.

"Louis." He whined.

"Last chance." I sang and he groaned.

"OK Harry, whatever you want. I'll be finishing myself off in the shower." He moaned. I did do exactly that and I made sure to cum with an extra loud cry of his name.

 

I released him from the handcuffs after I got out.

"That was a good plan Lou." He said rubbing his wrists.

"It didn't work though." I frowned and he kissed my forehead.

"It's alright love." He assured me."It almost did, but I have something planned." 

"Something planned?" 

"Soon Lou, soon."

 

That something planned was not what I thought it was. We were out for dinner and it was a nice place. Harry had a jacket on and everything. I was enjoying the pasta I had ordered and Harry had insisted I wore this shirt that showed off most of the mark he'd left on me.

"I'm ready to show you the tattoo now." Harry said and I clapped my hands excitedly.

"Let's see it! You resisted my seduction to keep this under wraps I need to know." He smiled pulling off his jacket and rolling up the sleeve on his left arm. I waited and peeked around the candle in the middle of the table.

"Oh." I said as the colourful flower was revealed."It's a tiger lily." He nodded.

"Yeah, it's a tiger lily." 

"It's beautiful." I said swallowing hard.

"Just like you. It's a tiger lily because you favourite flower is a lily and do you know what tiger lilies symbolize?" He asked, already knowing the answer was yes.

"Passion." I whispered.

"You're my passion Louis, every time I draw I always think about what it would look like on you. I love you and I know we're doing this backwards, but I've wanted to do this since you spent the first night with me." 

"Harry." I said.

"Louis, I have something to ask you." I covered my mouth with my hand as he got down on one knee."Louis William Tomlinson, do you want to change your last name to Styles?" I nodded.

"Yes! Oh my God yes!" He slipped the ring onto my finger and I burst into tears.

"I love you." I said and the restaurant started clapping. I didn't care. I was just so happy to be with him. I was so happy to be his tiger lily.


	2. Chapter 2

We were in bed and I was tracing my finger over his lily tattoo. The only coloured one of the bunch stood out like a sore thumb.

"What are you thinking about Lou?" He asked pressing his lips against the back of my neck.

"Babies." I sighed and he puffed air on the back of my neck. He kissed the back of my head.

"They'll come when they come Louis." We'd been married for three years and we'd been actively trying for two. Not that we ever really did anything to stop me from getting pregnant. I was so discouraged.

"What if I can't have babies?" I asked and his arm squeezed around my waist.

"Lou, don't OK. I don't care because I love you. We'll adopt. There are plenty of kids that need homes." I sniffed and stared at the bright orange flower I was tracing.

"I want to be able to give you children, our kids. Wouldn't it be better that way?" 

"No, Louis it wouldn't better either way. Both ways would be perfect as long as you're there with me." Harry explained, but that didn't stop the tears."No, Louis, baby no." Harry rolled me over and cuddled me into his chest.

"I just want to have one baby." I sobbed.

"We'll get our baby, I don't care what I have to do Louis. You'll get your baby." He promised.

 

We went to a fertility specialist the next week. After several tests and ultrasounds checking everything that could possibly be wrong with my fertility, we got our results.

"OK, so it seems that Louis is extremely fertile actually. You're perfectly fine." I was happy for a moment until I realized what that meant.

"Oh, Harry." I looked over at him and he was looking down at me.

"Looks like you're not the problem Louis." I grabbed his hand and looked back at the doctor.

"We need to test Harry's sperm for problems." He nodded.

"Anything." Just like he'd promised.

 

When we went home and began our wait for them to call. Harry really didn't seem that distressed.

"Harry, how are you so calm? I was a wreck after our appointment for me." 

"Of course I'm worried Louis, but I promised I'd do whatever it took. I will do whatever it takes." Harry said sitting down beside me."If there's something wrong with me that they can't fix, we'll use a donor." My mouth dropped open.

"No, Harry I can't do that." I shook my head, almost revolted by the thought.

"I don't mind Louis, it'll still be mine even if it's not biologically mine." He assured me and I shook my head.

"No, I can't. I don't want to carry a child that's not yours." I insisted and he looked at me.

"I'm not going to deny you the experience of being pregnant because I'm shooting blanks." He said looking at the ground.

"You're not denying me anything. I'm choosing this OK? We'll adopt." I pressed my forehead against his.

"OK, if that's what you want Lou." He agreed with me and I stroked his cheek slowly.

"It's OK Harry." That's when he started to cry. I climbed onto his lap and pulled his face into my chest."I know how it feels." He looked up at me, tears running down his face.

"I just can't stop thinking about how long you blamed yourself for not getting pregnant when the entire time the problem was me." I cooed and wiped the tears from his eyes with the pads of my thumbs.

"Hey, we don't know if you're the problem." I assured him."Maybe we're just really unlucky." He laughed.

"You know as well as I do that I'm probably the problem." He sniffed.

"No, sometimes suppressants take a long time to get out of your system. Maybe I just took a little longer than normal." He blinked and shook his head.

"I just can't-" 

"Stop Harry, there's nothing wrong with you." I cut him off.

"You don't kno-" I cut him off again.

"Until they call me and say, Mr. Styles your husband's sperm has problems; I'm going to assume you're fine." He wiped his eyes and smiled at me.

"I love you." 

"You want to add a flower?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, it would calm me down." 

"OK, then let's add another flower."

 

Harry drew another daisy, pressing the design onto my back. The buzz of the tattoo needle was almost calming at this point. I was used to it. I didn't even flinch when he started.

"Harry?" 

"Yeah." 

"I love you OK, no matter what." He stopped, leaned forward and kissed our mark.

"I love you no matter what too."

 

When he was finished I got up and he took care of me. We watched a movie and went to bed. I wrapped my arm around him before he fell asleep and gave him a squeeze. He placed his hand over mine and gripped it tightly.

"Goodnight love." I whispered kissing his cheek before throwing my leg over his thighs and pressing my face into his back.

"Goodnight." He breathed settling into my embrace.

 

I had gotten sick the past couple weeks. I was throwing up a lot, mostly before noon and after five. Harry was concerned, but I didn't want to go to the doctor's. I hated doctors. They were always so cold and white. It freaked me out and Harry was never into the battle it took to get me there. He just insisted that I stay home and take care of myself. He still went to work, but he didn't stay until 10:00 anymore. While he was out at work about two weeks into my sickness, I decided to bite the bullet.

 

I took it out from under the sink and sighed. I'd done this so many times. I wasn't sure I could take another negative result. I peed on that pregnancy test anyway and waited. I paced the bathroom and then the phone rang. I ran out into the hall and grabbed the cordless.

"Hello?" 

"This is the Fairbanks Fertility Clinic calling, who am I speaking to?" The voice buzzed over the connection.

"Louis Styles." I answered as the timer went off. My pregnancy test was done stewing.

"Oh good, I'm here to give you your husband's results." She said cheerfully.

"OK." I said picking up the test.

"We've found he has a wonderful sperm count and those swimmers are swimming just fine." 

"That's such a relief, I'll be sure to tell him." I said glancing down at the test results. My mouth dropped open as I stared. A few minutes must have passed because the woman on the line asked.

"Mr. Styles, are you alright?" 

"I'm pregnant." I said staring at those two little lines. Those two little lines I'd been waiting a very long time to finally see.

"Congratulations." 

"Thanks, goodbye." I hung up without waiting for her to say goodbye. I clapped my hand over my mouth and started to cry."We did it." I whispered.

 

I waited impatiently for Harry to pick up the phone.

"Hello love." He said and I sighed in relief.

"Harry, you have to come home right now." I said.

"Why? Babe, what's wrong?" He asked, sounding so genuinely concerned.

"Nothing is wrong. You just need to come home, now." I told him.

"OK, I'll finish up and come straight home, I promise." He said, a slight nervous edge to his voice.

"Love you, bye." I said quickly.

"Love you too Louis."

 

He waltzed through the door around a half an hour later.

"So, what's going on?" He asked.

"The clinic called, your sperm is perfect apparently." I told him and it looked like a weight had lifted off his shoulders.

"Good, because I'm not sure I could let you use a donor if you changed your mind." I laughed and patted the couch beside me.

"That's not it." He tilted his head to the side quizzically.

"It's not?" 

"No." I giggled, absolutely bursting with happiness from the news.

"What is it?" Harry asked and I simply held up the test. He looked at it, squinting at the lines.

"Are you serious?" He asked quietly and I nodded.

"Why would I not be serious? I'm pregnant Harry, you're going to be a Dad." He looked so happy. So happy that when he launched forward and kissed me, I wasn't really that surprised.

"Two years of waiting and it's finally happening." He said, pushing me onto my back and pushing up my shirt."Hello there. I'm your Dad." He whispered kissing the skin on my stomach.

"Harry." I giggled."They can't hear you." 

"What if it's multiples? Your Mum had two sets of twins." Harry said excitedly.

"Let's not get our hopes up." I told him and he smiled, kissing my stomach again.

"I'm not getting hung up on it, but it would be nice." It would be nice, he was right. One for each year we waited.

 

On my first ultrasound, the technician pushed the wand around my stomach.

"You're doing well and look what I see." I squinted at the screen.

"What do you see?" I asked and she laughed."You see those two blobs right there?" I nodded.

"Those are your babies, plural. You're having twins." Harry's mouth dropped open and he looked at me.

"Two years of trying and suddenly you're fertile myrtle." Harry joked and I smacked him lightly. He kissed my cheek and smiled at the ultrasound screen.

"They're not even proper humans yet and I can't wait to meet them." He said, sounding a little choked up.

"Me too." I assured him squeezing his hand.

"Those are some beautiful tattoos." The technician commented gesturing to me and Harry beamed."Who did them?" 

"I did." Harry answered.

"Oh, you're very talented. I'll come to you next time." She said laughing and showing us her arm."It's the shittiest thing I've ever seen." There were faded, slightly bleeding lines on her wrist that looked like initials.

"Oh no." I said and Harry shook his head.

"It's my kid's initials, but it didn't turn out too well. Who did your flower?" Harry looked down at his lily and smiled at me.

"The other tattoo artist at the shop I work at, Zayn." She nodded clicking on the keyboard and smiling.

"I'll go get you a picture."

 

I was at the flower shop, five months pregnant and finally over that morning sickness thing.

"Have a nice day!" I called as my current customer walked out the door. Harry held the door open as he came in.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?" I asked and he leaned on the counter.

"I forgot about my Mum's party because I'm an idiot and I need some flowers." 

"Why don't you try the orchids." I giggled and he smiled.

"Yeah, the orchids look lovely." He leaned further across the counter and kissed me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just came to check on you." He told me."I was worried, not because of anything you did. I was just worried, stupid alpha shit." I nodded turning to arrange this bouquet a family had ordered for later that day.

"I'm fine and so are your children." I told him rubbing my stomach.

"You do beautiful work Louis." 

"So do you. I've gotten four compliments today on my garden." That's what I called the multiple flowers I had tattooed in a clump running from my chest over my shoulder, back and down my bicep, my garden. Harry smiled and ran his finger over the lily you could see poking out from under my sleeve.

"Niall and Zayn invited us to dinner tonight. Apparently Aisha misses her favourite uncle." I smiled and nodded.

"Of course we'll be going. I want to go out now that I'm not throwing up all the time." Harry chuckled looking at my bump.

"We're glad you're not making Mummy sick anymore." He cooed and I smiled at him.

"Mummy?" 

"Oh, did you want to be Daddy or?" Harry questioned and I shook my head.

"No, I was thinking about going with Mummy. Do you like it?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I think it suits you. If you're OK with it, I'm OK with it." I placed a hand on my stomach.

"Mummy it is then, right guys." I cooed when I felt them kick out against my hand.

"Are they kicking?" Harry couldn't feel the tapping of their little feet yet, they weren't strong enough.

"Yeah." I answered. He smiled and placed his hand over mine.

"Hi guys, I love you." I smiled as I felt them kick again.

"They love your voice Harry." 

"Can they recognize my voice yet?" I nodded.

"The doctor said at 20 weeks they could distinguish and recognize sounds outside the womb and I'm 22 weeks so." He was practically beaming at the information.

"You know who I am?" Harry asked."I'm your Dad." 

"Harry, just come stand around the counter if you want to talk to them." So he did. He came and stood behind the counter and talked to our babies about nothing really.

 

"I met your Dad in this shop and I can't wait for you to run around in here." He said as a customer walked in.

"OK, Harry I have to deal with people." I laughed pulling away from him."What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I'm here for the bouquet." The man said eyeing Harry warily. My husband did look tough and scary, but he wasn't. He was more like a big dog, they look scary, but they're the most lovable things.

"Oh yes, Harry could you get the bouquet with the roses and pink ribbon out of the back?" 

"Sure thing, love." I turned back to the customer and he was visibly relieved when Harry left.

"Are you alright sir?" I asked.

"Is he your alpha?" He asked handing me twenty pounds.

"And husband." I flashed the wedding band at him. He nodded and looked around.

"Why does he have so many tattoos?" 

"He works at the tattoo parlour next door." The man's face twisted up.

"Then why is he here?" 

"He was talking to our children why do you need to know?" I asked harshly slamming the cash register drawer shut and he backed off. Harry came back smiling and handed him the roses.

"Bye!" He waved cheerfully, smiling widely. I could see that man staring more at his lip piercing than the smile. I glared at him, turned to Harry, placed both hands on his face and kissed him.

"Lou, why are you being like this? You always tell me to not be so touchy in front of the customers." He asked, pulling away from me and I sighed.

"He was being extremely prying and it all seemed to come down to the way you looked. I hate it when people do that so I just felt the need to, well." He nodded.

"I see, I'm used to it Lou." 

"Doesn't make it OK." I said quietly turning back to the register. He kissed our mark gently and spread his hand over my stomach.

"It doesn't, you're right, but I don't care what they think. I'm with you and we're in love." I laughed and nodded.

"I have bouquets to do and you need to get to work. I'll see you in a couple hours OK." I kissed him once more before letting him go. He gave my bum a squeeze before walking out the door. I just shook my head. I loved that man too much for my own good.

 

We did go to Zayn and Niall's house for dinner. Aisha was so happy to see me that she practically flew at me the minute she heard my voice.

"Uncle Lou!" She squealed, she was only three and seemed to talk better than I could sometimes.

"Oh baby girl!" I said giving her a big hug.

"The babies got bigger." She declared and I nodded giving my stomach a pat.

"Yes they did." I assured her."Not as big as you though." She giggled and I could see Niall cooking in the kitchen.

"Niall, do you need help?" I asked. He snorted.

"Not from you." 

"That hurt!" I looked over and saw Zayn painting on some canvas in the corner."How are you Zayn?" I asked and he looked up.

"I'm just great. How are you three?" He replied, gesturing to the bump.

"We're all fine." I rubbed my stomach proudly and Aisha pulled me up the stairs to show me her room. Zayn had painted a new mural on it at her request. Aisha really was a daddy's girl.

 

We ate, we talked, it was normal. Harry got a little fidgety, but I didn't think too much off it. Until we got home and into the apartment, it seemed like everything was fine. We went to bed, but Harry wasn't sleeping. He was staring at me.

 

"What are you looking at?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Can I eat you out Lou?" I almost choked on my water.

"Um, if you want to? I'm not going to say no." He smiled.

"You can sit on my face." 

"Hell fucking yes." I moved as quickly as I could to sit up and he kissed me slowly. I was so surprised by his request. It's usually me asking him to do this, not the other way around. I wasn't questioning it. He pulled me up to straddle him and kneaded my ass through the thin fabric of my pyjama pants. He let me thrust forward, grinding our crotches together for a few minutes and then he stopped me.

"Come on then." I pulled my pyjamas off slowly, as my inflated stomach wouldn't let me go much faster. Harry chuckled as he wiggled down underneath me.

"Do you have a pillow for under your head?" I asked, concerned, but Harry just rolled his eyes. With my knees on either side of his face I kneeled there. Harry wrapped his hands around my thighs and pulled me down to his face.

"Are you sure?" I asked and he didn't even answer me, he just licked a flat strip over my hole. My hands flew to grip our headboard as he licked up into me unmercifully.

"Oh, oh Harry." I moaned. I used my one hand to run my fingers through the hair of his I could see poking out from between my legs past the stomach blocking most of my view. I ground down on his face without a single bit of hesitation. We'd been married for three years, there wasn't many ways he hadn't seen me behave, but I knew desperate was one of his favourites. I felt his hands gravitate towards my ass and he squeezed firmly. I moaned loudly.

"Ah, Harry." I could hear the sound of him getting himself off behind me. The moans he let out vibrated the tongue he had fucking in and out of me.

"Harry, Harry." He squeezed my ass in reply, telling me it was OK. I threw my head back and let out a cry of his name as I streaked our headboard with cum. I heard him moan against me and the sounds of skin moving against skin stopped. I breathed for a few seconds before lifting my hips off his face.

"Holy shit Harry." I whispered and he laughed. He grabbed a few tissues and wiped the cum of his stomach, the slick off his face and I got the cum off the headboard.

"Let's take a bath."

 

He helped me get in first and then climbed in behind me. His knees came up above the water and I laughed.

"Look at this, comfy little arm rests." I said placing my hands on top of his knees.

"You're adorable." Harry said kissing the back of my head. I traced my finger over the tattoos on his knuckles and sighed.

"What made you think you wanted to do that?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I wanted to hear you moan, but I was feeling too tired to actually fuck you." I settled back into his chest, slipping down further into the warm water.

"Oh, OK." I hummed. I rubbed my hands over my stomach and smiled when I felt the kicking."Harry, put your hand here and talk to them." I guided his hand to the side of my stomach and pressed it down there.

"Um, hello there babies. It's me, Daddy again. I'm around a lot as you've probably guessed. I love your Mum very much and I love you too. When I met your Mum we instantly clicked. I had never met someone who's laugh was so beautiful and his eyes. Just wait until you see them they're bloody gorgeous." 

"Language." I gasped fakely and he laughed.

"I hope one of you get his eyes. They'd be a gift really. They're bright shining blue and so full of love whenever they look at me. Our first date was technically a tattoo appointment." Harry babbled and then one of them kicked.

"Oh my God, I felt that." Harry said."Hello baby, how are you?" They kicked twice against his hand and he teared up."Our babies." I nodded.

"They're saying hello. Hello Daddy, we hear you and we love you." I mimicked our unborn children and he bent forward to kiss my neck.

"What about their Mummy?" I smiled and stretched my neck upwards in submission.

"Their Mummy loves you too."

 

Our next ultrasound appointment was finding out at least one of the genders if they would cooperate. They were stubborn just like me, although I hated to admit it.

"They're definitely ours." Harry chuckled as the technician pushed the wand around, trying in vain to get the right angle. I laughed at him.

"Why don't you tell them to move?" I said and Harry leaned forward, kissing the part of my stomach that didn't have gel on it.

"Hey, it's Daddy again. Mum and I are trying to find out what colour to paint your room, could you let the technician see your private bits. That is the only time I ever hope to be saying this to you, but it's important." The tech smiled and gasped in surprise.

"I think that worked."She studied the screen and cooed.

"You're having a boy and."She paused to move the wand."A girl. You're having a boy and a girl."Harry smiled and moved up to kiss me.

"Look at us go. One of each."

 

I sat on our bed scrolling through baby name websites. I pushed my glasses up my nose and sniffed.

"Harry, come contribute to the naming of our kids!" I called and I heard his slow, heavy footsteps walking down the hall.

"I'm terrible with naming things. I named my hamster, hamster." He commented climbing in beside me. He positioned himself behind me, his legs on either side of my body.

"OK, that's a little strange, but you were little. You're a grown man now and these are our kids." I felt his hand slip under my belly and I placed my hand over his.

"OK Harry. We're having twins so we need two." 

"One boy and one girl." He reminded me.

"Of course." I scoffed as he placed his chin on my shoulder. We scrolled through the names together and he pointed out a few jokingly.

"What about Hershel?" I rolled my eyes.

"This is a serious thing Harry! They're going to be stuck with these for the rest of their lives!" I protested and he sighed.

"OK, I'm sorry. I'll be more serious." I flipped through another page and gasped.

"Isabelle!" I exclaimed."Can we name her Isabelle?" I asked as Harry squinted at the screen.

"Do you need my glasses now?" I joked and he scowled.

"Isabelle is nice, but for the boy name can we do Alexander?" He asked, smiling widely when I nodded.

"Those sound so cute together, Izzy and Alex." I cooed rubbed my stomach."What do you think babies?" They kicked twice and I laughed.

"I think they agree." Harry said."Isabelle Louise Styles and Alexander Edward Styles." 

"Are we really going to be so bold as to name them after ourselves?" I asked and he shrugged.

"They're our kids. I think it's cute." I gave in to that. I just wanted him to keep smiling the way he did when I agreed to name our son Alexander.

 

After we named them Harry took to addressing them by name.

"Good morning Lou." He sang bending down to give me a kiss and placing his hand on my seven month stretched out stomach."Good morning Izzy. Good morning Alex." His face practically split from how wide he was smiling when kicks smacked against his hand.

"Oou, they're getting stronger everyday." I commented and Harry nodded.

"I'm happy they are. They need to be big and strong." 

"I'm trying Harry." Since I had two babies inside of me my belly was twice as big as it should be. I'd looked ready to blow since I was six months pregnant. People gawked when I walked down the street, holding Harry's hand tightly of course. I got used to it.

"Are you going to the bar tonight?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sorry, it's for business." He replied and I shrugged it off."It's fine, don't stay out too late. We need you." He gave me another kiss before bending to kiss my stomach twice.

"I'm going to shower."

 

I sat up, waiting for him, but he didn't arrive home until 2:30AM. I had fallen asleep by then, but I woke up the minute he rolled into bed beside me.

"Harry." I said.

"Go back to sleep Lou." He told me pressing his back against mine and I did just that.

 

When I woke up, he was starfished across the bed, I was lying on his one arm and he was snoring. I rolled my eyes at his obnoxious behaviour and slowly sat up. He stopped snoring and sat up.

"Louis, I'm so tired." He commented.

"Then go back to bed." I told him slowly standing and waddling towards the door.

"Come back." He whined.

"It takes me an extra five minutes tacked on everything I do because I have 11 pounds of your babies slowing me down. I need to get in the shower." He whined loudly, but when I went back in after my shower he was fast asleep.

 

I left him sleeping when I went to work and got a panicked phone call at around 1:35PM.

"Tomlinson Flowers how may I help you?" A teenage girl named Stacie I'd hired answered the phone."Uh, Mr. Styles?" 

"Yes dear." I answered, looking up at the teenager.

"Other Mr. Styles is on the phone." She said slowly, holding the phone out to me."He seems upset." The young omega was terribly frightened of my husband and he was doing absolutely nothing to help the situation right now. I took the phone and placed it on my ear.

"Hello." 

"Louis, where are you?" Harry demanded.

"At the shop Harry. You called the number." I said calmly.

"You can't just disappear on me like that." 

"I had employees to take care of Harry." He sighed.

"You're carrying two babies you should be resting." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure Harry. I'm training poor Stacie currently." 

"Right, the omega girl." 

"Yes, that one. You scared her Harry." 

"Oh, well tell her I'm sorry and that she'll understand one day when her alpha calls her in a panic, because she left him while he was sleeping." I puffed air into the phone.

"Shut up." I said."You obviously knew where I was you called the damn number." Stacie was giggling over by the potted plants and I winked at her."Now, take a deep breath, shower, make yourself a tea and then paint the babies' room. I'm giving birth in T-minus 7 weeks and you promised me a garden." He sighed.

"Alright, but you come home as soon as you can." 

"OK, love you." 

"Love you too, bye." I hung up and turned to Stacie.

"He says he's sorry for scaring you." 

"It's no problem really. Alphas just freak me out." She said, laughing nervously.

"They used to freak me out too. Then I met Mr. Styles." 

"How did you guys meet?" She asked arranging the potted section more artfully. I smiled as I thought about it.

"He's a tattoo artist next door right. He came in looking for flowers for his Mum's party. He'd forgotten all about it and I pointed him towards the orchids. I thought he was, um, cute. Oh screw it, you're 16. You're old enough." She tilted her head to the side."I thought he was hot. I was like, yes this one is exactly the kind of alpha I need in my life. He had that lip piercing and eyebrow piercing. I could see his damn chest tattoos." She laughed.

"Sounds like he really got to you." 

"You bet he did. I started talking about a tattoo I'd always wanted and he volunteered to do it for me. I went to his shop and he tattooed me. That's how we met." She seemed smitten by the idea of meeting an alpha that would love her the way Harry loved me.

"Don't worry love, you'll find your Harry." She sighed.

"I hope so, Mum is all over me to get a mate." 

"You're young still. I didn't meet Harry until I was 21." 

"How old are you now?" She asked.

"I'm 24." She walked over to the counter.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" 

"One of each actually." I answered.

"You're having twins. That's why you're so, um." I laughed.

"It's OK, I know I look like I'm way past nine months pregnant." She blushed.

"I hope I look as good as you do pregnant when it's my turn." 

"You're sweet Stacie. Could you get more roses from the back?" She nodded running off to do what I asked. It was a good day after that.

 

The twins were to be delivered by c-section when I was 37 weeks. At 35 weeks I could barely get up by myself. Harry had to help me up and I'd taken to placing pillows under my stomach as well as between my legs. It made it more comfortable. They'd put me on bed rest at 30 weeks to keep Izzy and Alex in as long as possible. The more developed I could get them the better.

"Good morning love." Harry whispered kissing my forehead."How are you feeling?" 

"I'm fine." I told him."I'm getting really tired of bed rest." 

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to knock you up with twins again." I laughed.

"That would be nice." He pushed my hair up out of my eyes. He smiled sadly.

"I wish you don't have to do this."

"Hey, I'd spend all nine months in bed for these kids." 

"I'm glad you have such a strong attachment." I placed my hand on his face.

"I'm their mother. Of course I'm attached." Harry laughed and kissed my hand.

"I'll see you later love." He brought me home Chinese food at 6:30 that night and set up his laptop so we could watch my favourite shows. He let me use him in place of the pillows to support my stomach better and talked to our babies for hours. When we went to bed he whispered how much he loved me in my ear and I had never been more sure I'd made the right choice with him than I was right then.

 

Harry helped me into the wheelchair and pushed me down the hall.

"Today's the day Lou." He said excitedly."We're having babies today." 

"Yes, we are. I can't wait to be free from these things. I can barely breathe." He made this alarmed sound, bending to kiss my cheek.

"Soon babe, just a few more hours before we'll relieve the pressure on your rib cage." I smiled at him and rubbed my hand over my stomach. One of the twins kicked at my hand and I looked down amused. I couldn't wait to actually meet them.

 

Harry was all gowned up, face mask and all.

"You look funny." I told him as he sat up near my head and held my hand. They had a curtain across my chest so I couldn't see what was going on.

"You're wearing a hairnet Louis." He laughed and I scowled.

"I'm giving birth. I'm allowed to look ridiculous." He pulled the face mask down to kiss my forehead and the doctor came in.

"OK you two." He said."It's time to bring your little boy and girl into the world." 

"Isabelle and Alexander." I told him and he nodded.

"You'll feel a little pressure." Harry squeezed my hand. I did feel slight pressure. I heard the doctor talking to the nurses, but I couldn't really hear them over the things Harry was whispering in my ear.

"I love you. I can't believe I ever managed to hold on to you." He whispered kissing under my ear.

"Here comes baby A!" The doctor exclaimed and Harry looked up as I heard cried fill the air."It's Isabelle!" A squirming babe was lifted up above the curtain and Harry's eyes lit up. I felt love fill my heart.

"Hey Izzy." I cooed. She was handed off to the nurses and the doctor went back to work.

"Baby B! It's your boy!" I was crying then as Alexander was lifting up above the curtain, screaming and kicking.

"Alex you feisty little thing." Harry commented."Just like your Mum." He kissed my cheeks to wipe away the tears. He squeezed my hand again.

"You did it babe." I smiled and nodded. I'd done it.

"I couldn't have done it without you Harry."

 

"Come on Harry." I whined."I know your white ass can move faster than this." 

"Louis, I'm not going to run down a hospital corridor pushing my omega in a wheelchair. You just had a c-section." He told me and I scoffed. It seemed like he was going slower than normal. The long white hallway didn't seem to be getting any shorter.

"You are absolutely no fun." I huffed and he laughed.

"We'll get there when we get there."

 

I gasped when I saw our babies lying in incubators.

"Oh hello my precious angels." I cooed and Harry smiled.

"You must be the parents." The nurse said."Little Izzy here is 5 pounds and is doing very well. She's a spunky little thing. Your son, Alex is looking around and is 5 pounds 6 ounces. He's also got a feisty spirit." 

"They get it from their Mum." Harry said smiling down at me.

"Can we hold them?" I asked.

"Of course. You grew them well and since you managed to keep from going into labour until 37 weeks your baby is basically fully developed. Which one so you want first?" 

"Oh, could Harry hold the one and I hold the other?" I asked and she nodded."Do you want Izzy or Alex?" Harry bit his lip and gestured to his son.

"Alex, I'll let you hold the girl." I smiled and he pulled up a chair beside me. The nurse placed Alex in his arms and Izzy in mine.

"Hello little girl." I cooed and she opened her eyes to look at me. My mouth dropped open as I stared into those little eyes. She was barely a couple hours old and she already held my heart."Hey." 

"She probably recognizes your voice from hearing you talk in the womb." The nurse explained.

"Do you remember me?" I asked and Harry chuckled.

"I would assume they do." Izzy looked around after that and Alex opened his one eye to look up at Harry.

"They definitely recognize you." The nurse said.

"They should. He spent hours talking to them." I explained and Harry smiled.

"I love you. I love all three of you." I pressed our foreheads together and smiled.

"I love you too. We love you too."

 

We had a happy little family and settled into a nice routine after we brought them home. The first time I walked into their room I almost cried, because Harry had told me I wasn't allowed in there until they were born and now I knew why. Amongst the other designs painted on the yellow walls of our nursery, painted directly behind the cribs against the wall, was a field of tiger lilies.

 

"Louis, where are the diapers?" Harry asked, carrying a screaming, slightly smelly Izzy down the hall. Her little green eyes were squeezed tightly shut with tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh my poor baby." I thought as Harry stood there completely helpless. Alex crawled into our room babbling. He looked up at me with shining blue eyes and smiled.

"Under the change table." I answered. The twins were 8 months old now and I had caught a nasty version of the flu. Harry was having a hell of a time trying to take care of us all. I appreciated it.

"Harry, when you finish putting them to bed come cuddle me." 

"Sure thing love."

 

He climbed in beside me and sighed tiredly. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed our mark.

"Harry, I'm glad I chose you." 

"I'm glad I chose you too Lou."


End file.
